Daddy's Little Girl
by GoldenRKOGoddess
Summary: Brianna Flair is the daughter of the Living-Legend Ric Flair. Her life didnt consist of wrestling like her dad's. She couldn't even imagine stepping into the arena. But it changes after she meets WWE'S Apex Predator, Randy Orton.


_"Let your mind start a journey thru a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be...Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before." _

_"Brianna, darling. You are going to have to come out of there sometime tonight. The boys will be coming back after Paul's match." _Brianna had never been the most confident person in the world, especially since she had all this weight on her shoulders from being Ric Flair's babygirl. Her twin brother Reid, was located in the locker room as well. Brianna was currently locked in the bathroom refusing to come out, _"Dad, I dont want to come out. I look like a total idiot." _The blonde didnt have an ugly bone in her body, she was beautiful. She got her looks from her mom most likely. But being backstage was never her thing, she was more of the rebel of the bunch. Refusing to wrestle, even though she could out match all of the girls in the back. They pranced around in their skimpy wrestling attires and talking about manis and pedis. Brianna tried her best to stay away from all of that nonsense, she was a daddy's girl and had been ever since she was little and even after the divorce she remained by her dad's side. Knowing she was going to be the one to take care of him and look after him when his next wife would leave after she got his money.

_"Brianna I am telling you if you do not open this door, I am going to get Kane to come knock it down." _Rolling her eyes, the stubborn 23-year old folded her arms and sighed heavily. Things weren't going her way and she usually got her way when it came to her dad. _"Fine! Don't call Dr. Evil please. I am coming out."_ Brianna pulled herself up from the toilet stool where she was sitting, while she was walking to the door, her father was looking over at Reid who rolled her eyes at his sister's over-dramatic ways. You could hear the door being unlocked and soon enough the petite blonde showed her face. Looking right at her brother who snickered when she walked out.

_"Looks like little miss princess doesn't get everything she wants."_ Brianna's green eyes narrowed and snarled almost at her brother, picking up one of the decor pillows that was on the leather couch, she tossed it to the other one where Reid was sitting. But before it could even get halfway across the room, Ric intervened and settled this little tussle with the two._ "Enough! You two act like you are 12 year olds. Act your age. Brianna stop with the pouting. It's not going to kill you to be backstage for at least one show. As for you Reid, you are never going to get tips from the guys sitting on the couch texting Janny all day!"_ Ric's voice was raised and the two second generation Fleihr's froze in their tracks.

While amongst the silence there was a knock at the main locker room door of Ric's. Answering it, as he pulled the door towards him. There stood Paul Levesque and Randy Orton, two of Ric's old time Evolution buddies._ "Paul - - Randy! You guys its a surprise."_ Ric stated in a chipper voice, as Brianna sunk deeper into the leather couch as her father hugged it out with his two wrestling friends. Brianna dared not to look at Randy or Paul, knowing one of them would say something smart towards how she looked today. But her luck ran short, and as soon as she turned her head to look towards the bookshelf perched in the corner, Ric was speaking towards Paul and Randy.

_"You two remember Reid right? He is the future of the WWE. Just like we said you were Randy, now look at you."_ She heard him patting Randy on the back it annoyed her to even be in this building. Brianna Fleihr was not the wrestling type, no way no how, so being backstage wasn't something she was too thrilled about. _"As for my beautiful little girl. She really isnt little anymore."_ Keeping herself in the seated position on the couch, she looked up for the first time at Paul and Randy. She tried her hardest to not look into the sapphire blue eyes of Randy Orton, as Paul pulled her up from the couch to hug her tightly. A sense of awkwardness ran through her at this point. But returning the hug for a few seconds, she could hear Paul state that she was beautiful. Chuckling to herself, _"It's nice to see you Paul and thanks...I guess."_ Standing there face to well chest of the 6'4" native wrestler Randy Orton. The two only met a few times back when her father was with Evolution. Ever since the split she tried to avoid him, and anyone else for that matter.

She was about to go in for a hug when Randy extended his hand for her to shake. Shrugging off the weird feeling, she took his hand and shook it. _"Its nice to see you again Randy..._" Her eyes scanned Randy's pyshique and the only thing that was different was the fact he had sleeve tattoos, and his hair was much shorter than she remembered. _"I see you got some new tattoos.I bet that took alot of hours."_ The blonde turned her head to the side where she looked over at her brother who had left the locker room and could be heard down the hallway where he was flirting it up with Kelly Kelly.

_"Brie, hun I am going to go find some of the younger talent and meet up with them to talk. You two are welcome to stay in the locker room if you want."_ Her father was meaning Paul and himself were going to go scout the new faces of the WWE, mainly the NXT rookies from both seasons._ "Fine dad. Whatever floats your boat."_ She stated in a fake chipper tone before catching a glimpse that Randy stayed behind with Brianna. _"You know we never really got off on the right foot a few years ago. After your dad retired and all..."_ The low voice that was coming from Randy was directed towards the blonde. Nodding her head she remembered that very night at Wrestlemania when Shawn mouthed the words _"Im sorry...I love you."_ Then superkicked her father and pinning him for the three count. _"Don't remind me please. That day was so hard to take in."_ To her dad, wrestling was life, and life was wrestling. There was nothing else except wrestling. He had done it for over 32-years, he was a living legend. Brianna admired her father, he was so dedicated and so passionate about the business it was hard to even pry him away from the arena to go get some rest at the hotel._ "I know it was hard for your family. I can't tell you how hard it is because I havent gotten to that stage in my wrestling career but when it comes I will know."_ The tone in Randy's voice was different than a few years back, she never realized it until now. _"My dad took you under his wing, you are going to be in this business for a very long time."_

Brianna smiled at Randy as she began to walk over to the couch where she was sitting a few minutes ago, now being accompanied by Randy sitting next to her on the next couch cushion, not too close. She heard him chuckle, as she instantly got goosebumps on her arms. The smile rose to her face as she watched him rub his chin with his right hand. _"Your dad is a great guy Brie. He is one of a kind that is for sure. I dont think I have ever met a guy that got so worked up in a scripted promo before. But that's what makes him entertaining." Brie laughed at the comment and could instantly picture her dad throwing some kind of tantrum in the ring. Throwing his Armani suit jacket on the floor and stomping on it. "I think I know where I get my tantrums from..."_ The blonde stated with a snicker, _"He is pretty entertaining. I cannot tell you how many times he WOOOed coming into the arena tonight. It's awful."_ Shaking her head, she couldnt help but love her dad, she was proud of him and for once she was actually having a conversation with The Viper himself, it definately was an accomplishment coming from they only use to say two words to one another. Randy was smoothing out his dark washed jeans as Brianna's eyes scanned his arms again, she still wasnt quite use to those tattoos.

Positioning herself to where she was sitting sideways and her elbow was propped up on the back of the couch. _"You need to tell me why you got all these tattoos! I can't believe you got did this to your body."_ Brie shook her head and tried her hardest not to laugh. _"You do know when you get old and wrinkly those tattoos aren't going to look so fierce like they are right now..."_ Pausing for a moment, she saw Randy's blue eyes that were set back in his head, they scanned his arms as he began to rub them. _"It took alot of hours sitting in a tattoo chair. But I like them. Alot of people asked me why I did it. I guess I could ask why you posed nude for Playboy but hey that is your choice."_ She felt his fingers pinch her arm gently, it made her quickly react with a squeal/giggle. _"That is different. I did that because it is art."_ Randy stopped her and quickly argued, _"But tattoos are artwork too. C'mon Brie, you know I am right here. I am always right."_ Brie sunk her pearly white teeth into her bottom lip before giving in to his argument. _"Fine! I guess it is the same thing. But still! I did my cause, at least when I am old and wrinkly those photos will still be of the young me."_ Shaking her head she could only remember what his arms looked like bare very vaguely. _"Roll up your sleeves. Did you get them all the way up your arms?"_

Brianna waited for Randy to take action and roll up his sleeves. But instead she saw him stand himself up, and begin to peel at his black and grey Affliction t-shirt. Brianna's green orbs widened as she watched the cotton t-shirt inch off his body, he held it in his hands as she sat back down next to Brianna. Beginning to spread his arms out, he looked over at Brie who quickly changed her facial expression. _"Better?"_ Randy asked cocking his eyebrow at the young Fleihr before smirking that oh-so famous smirk._ "I guess. You didnt have to take your shirt off. Rolling up your sleeves would've done just fine."_ Swallowing hard, the blonde's eyes scanned Randy's tattoos at the top of shoulders. _"Those look really familiar..."_ Brie stated touching his arm softly, looking into his sapphire blue eyes. _"The two main skulls are off my Affliction shredded jacket."_ Brianna nodded she knew which jacket he was referring to, it was the one he never left the hotel without if it was cold. _"I think its kind of cool now that I got to look at all of the pieces together. Glad you got the same thing on each arm. I mean the skulls in the background and the skulls. Sorry my OCD would've taken control if they werent the same."_ Stopping herself from rambling, Randy just chuckled at Brianna's comment and began to slip his shirt back on. As he was doing this, she could smell his cologne and it smelled heavenly to her. _"Thanks for showing them to me. I must say I didnt like them when you walked in but they are quite alright with me."_ Of course after she said this out loud she wanted to literally kick herself, like Randy really wanted her approval on his tattoos, when a guy wants a girls opinion on something is when hell freezes over.

The silence was in the room at this point besides the fact she could hear Kelly Kelly's laughter from down the hallway. Her brother was probably failing at hitting on her with his pick up lines he got from a website._ "Excuse me."_ Brianna stated before pulling herself up from the couch to close the door but left a crack. _"Better, sorry I can't stand listening to her laugh one more time."_ Brie truthfully stated before tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her right ear showing off her Playboy Bunny diamond earrings that matched her necklace. _"Those are quite the earrings."_ Randy stated as he moved his hand towards her ear and ran his hand down the side of her right ear and then down to her necklace. Peering into his sapphire blue eyes when she met his, Brie nervously laughed and quickly jerked back. _"Yeah, I was given these after I posed. Hef is such a nice guy. And the girls at the mansion are fabulous."_ Seeing Randy sit back she began to adjust herself on the couch and began to pull up the remote. "Care to watch some television or something? It could be decades before my dad gets back." The bad thing about having a father who is so well respected is that you have to share him with everyone there is that knows who he is and what he means to the wrestling world.

Randy cautiously took the remote out of Brianna's hands before flipping the channel to ESPN Classics and NWA was one. That brought back a few memories for both them._ "I honestly remember hanging out in the backstage area. Bret was my babysitter. Coolest place ever for a 7 year old Orton."_ Nudging the blonde's arm, Brianna softly rubbed the area where he nudged her before nodding her head._ "All I remember is traveling nonstop. I hated it."_ Randy began to shrug his shoulders as he turned down the volume on the television so he could hear Brianna better._ "You get use to the traveling after you have done this for over 11-years. It is just second nature to be somewhere that isn't your own home."_ The thought of even being away from home for long made Brie a little unsteady about if she did choose wrestling over modeling - it was complicated. _"I just can't see myself doing this for a living. I would be tired of traveling and just want to be home."_ Needless to say the petite blonde was nothing more than a homebody and would rather be home all the time if modeling didn't get in the way of that issue. With a chuckle Randy ran his right hand over his mouth and beard, which he had been working on growing up for the past couple of months. _"Trust me - I don't think you would last long either. You just aren't material for this business. Not saying that is a bad thing. You have better opportunities than putting your life on the line every night."_ Randy wished he would've had another option but quite frankly wrestling was in his blood and even though his father, Bob Orton Jr. countless times tried to talk his son out of making a better life than this - Randy chose it and he sealed his fate and now was the top superstar on Smackdown.

Brianna situated herself on the couch as she listened to Randy speak - it was true, this wasn't her line of work and it never would be. _"This is why Reid and David carry on the legacy at least they try to..."_ Maybe the two failed numerous times but it wasn't as if they just didn't care. They just never put it first, probably would have been different if her father didn't push them to the brink of insanity._ "You can't be hard on yourself. Modeling is your calling. I mean you are beautiful don't waste your time getting beat up. Look at me - I use to be good looking now I am just this tattooed wrestler that is World Heavyweight Champion."_ With a smirk, Randy was obviously joking on the good looking part because he knew just how large his female fanbase one and it probably was the biggest. _"Oh stop it - you know every girl in this arena swoons over you. I mean even some of the girls throw themselves at you."_ Brie joked knowing probably none of the girls did - but then again she didn't know._ "Believe me there are quite a few that think I am just going to give in to their ways. Not mentioning any names but two identical twins somehow found their way into my hotel room and tried to get it on with me in the middle of the night. And you are telling me they don't try?"_ Randy raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Brianna - as she thought of who he was talking about, then it clicked it was the Bella Twins. _"They seem like freaks. Not to be rude or anything."_ Rand nodded and chuckled a little, _"Yeah freaks in bed...Not that I know - they just seem freaky."_ Trying to not make it where it looked as if he knew anything - just the stories he heard backstage were more than an enough to put that description on those two.

As Brianna and Randy talked amongst themselves, they seemed to have caught up from when they were younger and it went rather well if Brianna said so. Maybe Randy thought differently, but this was a side of Randy she just never saw before. Brianna even learned Randy had a little girl named Alanna with his ex-wife in which he divorced a a few months ago. His claim for the divorce was that she just couldn't handle the schedule and didn't want him to be away. While chatting, Brianna and Randy were then interrupted by Brianna's father and younger brother Reid, both had been roaming around the arena just looking for trouble. _"Okay beautiful - we are ready to go now. I went and paid Vince a visit and told him about the contract, Stephanie is suppose to contact you tomorrow so you can come back and discuss."_ Not really sure what to say, Brie sat there with a straight face not comprehending the fact that her dad just told Vince she was interested in wrestling._ "But dad - I haven't stepped into a ring since I was younger. I know I cannot perform in front of thousands with the small set of moves you taught me."_ Brianna was more worried about making sure she looked good both physically and mentally. _"Don't worry about that right now hon. We will find someone to train you."_ As they were talking, Randy interrupted as she stood up and fixed his jeans. _"Ric - if you need someone to train her. I would be more than happy to."_ Randy offered, looking back down at Brianna who smiled softly mouthing the words 'thank you'._ "My boy if you are willing to. She is quite the handful. You can start training her right after she signs the contract tomorrow."_ Before getting a word in edge-wise, Ric had grabbed his briefcase and most likely thought Brianna was following just like her brother was. _"Give me your number and I will text you when I get here tomorrow."_ Randy listened to Brianna say this as he pulled out his iPhone and allowed Brianna to take a picture of herself, and put in her digits. Randy did the same as he plugged in his numbers and took a picture on Brie's smart phone. _"All set. But do not worry about me being here late. I will be here before you will."_ Randy offered Brianna a smile as she slid past her, before leaving, Randy turned his head to look back at Brianna, simply smiling - he chuckled._ "A handful? We will see about that."_ Randy mumbled before giving her a brief wave and disappearing back to his locker room. Standing there for a second - Brie couldn't sum up the feelings she had at the moment, did she really want to go through with this? Professional Wrestling, was it Brianna's true calling.


End file.
